


Sleep Paranoia

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Even in sleep he was paranoid she would leave.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902118
Kudos: 17





	Sleep Paranoia

It's snowing outside, Madelyn can see it falling outside her bedroom window. Homelander is asleep, arm wrapped around her; holding her so she can't move. Even in sleep, he's paranoid she will go somewhere. Madelyn wouldn't, and no matter how many times she tells him, he doesn't believe her. 

She sometimes wonders where he thinks she could go that he wouldn't find her, but Madelyn never says it out loud.

He would take it the wrong way, assume she stays with him out of fear or something. She doesn't, but once a thought was in his head it damn near impossible to make it go away.


End file.
